muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Schwarzesmarken
Schwarzesmarken '''(シュヴァルツェスマーケン) is a series set during the early years of the BETA invasion. It replaced the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse serialization in the Tech Gian magazine. The series is written by '''Hiroki Uchida and illustrated by CARNELIAN. The series was followed in Tech Gian by it's prequel, Bernhard im Schatten. Plot Summary The story follows the East German Army's 666th TSF Squadron in its battles and political conflicts in 1983, during the BETA's westward push into Europe. The 666th TSF Squadron Schwarzesmarken (Black Marks) are a special-response unit tasked with assaulting BETA forces through unconventional tactics; specifically, they target Laser- and Heavy Laser-class BETA to deny their enemy the immense ranged firepower of those particular species. Their orders are given the topmost priority, such that it is common practice for the 666th to ignore allied distress calls that will result in deviation from their original mission, even if only for a short moment. Events Moonlight Night Incident: A failed coup d'etat five years prior to Schwarzesmarken where anti-establishment officers tried to bring down the German SUP and Stasi. The ringleader was Katia's father. Main Characters Theo Avatar.png|'Theodor Eberbach' The main protagonist of Schwarzesmarken; an East German with no love for both the BETA and his home nation.|link=Theodor Eberbach Irisdina Avatar.png|'Irisdina Bernhard' CO of the 666th TSF Squadron. A decorated war hero of the Poland retreat, called "The Ice Queen" by some due to her cold personality.|link=Irisdina Bernhard Katia Avatar.png|'Katia Waldheim' A young girl who snuck into East Germany to find out what happened to her family. Her boundless optimism and idealism is both her greatest strength and weakness.|link=Katia Waldheim Lise Avatar.png|'Lise Hohenstein' Theodor's adoptive younger sister, who he has not seen since they were both captured by the Stasi. She later joins the 666th TSF Squadron, and is utterly in love with Theodor.|link=Lise Hohenstein Gretel Avatar.png|'Gretel Jeckeln' Commissar attached to the 666th. Her average piloting skills are a sharp contrast to her fervor for following Party rhetoric.|link=Gretel Jeckeln Annete Avatar.png|'Anett Hosenfeld' A pilot and designated close-combat specialist of the 666th afflicted with severe PTSD after losing all her former friends to combat; she initially blames their deaths on Theodore.|link=Anett Hosenfeld Pham Avatar.png|'Pham Thi Lan' Serves as Irisdina's executive officer; a 2nd generation immigrant of Vietnamese descent; often acts as an older sister to other members of her squad.|link=Pham Thi Lan Inghilde Avatar.png|'Inghild Bronikowski' Annet's gentle best friend since childhood and the pilot Katia would replace after a fatal runin with a grappler.|link=Inghild Bronikowski Sylwia Avatar.png|'Sylwia Krzasińska' A cold and aloof pilot with trust issues, hailing from Poland; is in a relationship with Walther Kruger.|link=Sylwia Krzasińska Walther Avatar.png|'Walter Kruger' Irisdina's staff officer and acquaintance of Jurgen Bernhard; worked his way up from a non-commissioned rank. Acts as a mentor to his younger compatriots.|link=Walter Kruger Kirke Avatar.png|'Circe Steinhoff' Granddaughter of a famous West German fighter pilot, she bears a hatred of East Germany in many ways.|link=Circe Steinhoff Beatrix Avatar.png|'Beatrix Brehme' The overall main antagonist of Schwarzesmarken. Irisdina's former childhood friend, rival, and almost sister-in-law; now is her nemesis and leads the Stasi's Werewolf TSF battalion, and is the direct commander of its first squadron, the 101st, in combat.|link=Beatrix Brehme 1E497CFD.png|'Farka Murenkamp' Lise's direct subordinate and wingman; has great respect and admiration for Lise Hohenstein.|link=Farka Murenkamp Axmann Avatar.png|'Heinz Axmann' Beatrix's direct commander and leader of the Berlin Faction within the government; a man who hides his intentions behind a mask of civility.|link=Heinz Axmann Michael Avatar.png|'Michael Sohne' Axmann's fanatically-devoted right hand man.|link=Michael Sohne Schmidt Avatar.png|'Erich Schmidt' The chairman and commander of the Stasi.|link=Erich Schmidt Kurt Avatar.png|'Kurt Griebel' Infantry leader left in command of a frontline fortification besieged by the BETA when his path crosses with Katia Waldheim. Also the deuteragonist of the Schwarzesmarken-related side story Steel Tombstone.|link=Kurt Griebel Heim Avatar.png|'Franz Heim' One of Alfred Strachwitz's colleagues, who leads the Western Theatre Forces and later throws in his lot with the anti-Stasi rebellion; generally considered to be somewhat ineffectual and uncharismatic by his own admission.|link=Franz Heim Suzy Avatar.png|'Suzy Zap' The ruthless leader of the partisans and one of its most zealous members; will use civilians to mask forces and executes prisoners; her hair fringe covers a scar inflicted by Axmann.|link=Suzy Zap ViVi Avatar.png|'Vivi Schweinsteiger' A young, spirited girl who was drafted into the infantry. Rose to the rank of Sergeant despite being just 15, and died protecting Katia from BETA.|link=Vivi Schweinsteiger Jurgbernhard.png|'Jürgen Bernhard' Main character of Schwarzesmarken prequel, Bernhard im Schatten; legendary East German ace, pioneer of laserjagd, Irisdina's older brother, and Beatrix Brehme's love interest.|link=Jürgen Bernhard Light Novel |-|Vol. 1= Schwarzesmarken was originally published in Tech Gian magazine and later compiled into seven light novel volumes. Two extra volumes, titled "Requiem," were compiled from various Schwarzesmarken related short stories found in TSFIA and Cross Operation. Title: To the Ground of the Dead Corpses (released 30/05/2011, ISBN 978-4-04-727306-1) #Chapter 1 - Ground Red from Slaughter #Chapter 2 - Girl Who Came from the West #Chapter 3 - Under the Gray Sky #Chapter 4 - For Whom is that Right Hand? |-|Vol. 2= Schwarzesmarken was originally published in Tech Gian magazine and later compiled into seven light novel volumes. Two extra volumes, titled "Requiem," were compiled from various Schwarzesmarken related short stories found in TSFIA and Cross Operation. Title: To the End of Pure Desire (released 30/09/2011, ISBN 978-4-04-727528-7) #Chapter 5 - While Waiting For the storm #Chapter 6 - Moment of Parting #Chapter 7 - In the Pot of Blood and Corpses #Chapter 8 - Promise Again #Chapter 9 - Never Forget (original publication title - "At Least Until Winter's End") |-|Vol. 3= Schwarzesmarken was originally published in Tech Gian magazine and later compiled into seven light novel volumes. Two extra volumes, titled "Requiem," were compiled from various Schwarzesmarken related short stories found in TSFIA and Cross Operation. Title: To Beyond the Vast Purgatory (released 30/03/2012, ISBN 978-4-04-727932-2) #Chapter 10 - Sparing the Horrors of War Part I #Chapter 11 - Sparing the Horrors of War Part II #Chapter 12 - Lis from Across the Border #Chapter 13 - Baltic Strike Part I #Chapter 14 - Baltic Strike Part II #Chapter 15 - Baltic Strike Part III #Chapter 16 - However, Only Some Courage Part I #Chapter 17 - However, Only Some Courage Part II |-|Vol. 4= Schwarzesmarken was originally published in Tech Gian magazine and later compiled into seven light novel volumes. Two extra volumes, titled "Requiem," were compiled from various Schwarzesmarken related short stories found in TSFIA and Cross Operation. Title: To the Unforgiven Vow (released 29/10/2012, ISBN 978-4-04-728419-7) #Chapter 18 - Turning the Table #Chapter 19 - Feelings at Twilight #Chapter 20 - Whiteout #Chapter 21 - Last Storm Part I #Chapter 22 - Last Storm Part II #Chapter 23 - Last Storm Part III |-|Vol. 5= Schwarzesmarken was originally published in Tech Gian magazine and later compiled into seven light novel volumes. Two extra volumes, titled "Requiem," were compiled from various Schwarzesmarken related short stories found in TSFIA and Cross Operation. Title: Inside the Crimson Funeral Bell (released 30/03/2013, ISBN 978-4-04-728802-7) #Chapter 24 - Piercing the Shining Sky #Chapter 25 - It's Almost as if it's a Fairy-tale #Chapter 26 - Her Life Story Part I #Chapter 27 - Her Life Story Part II #Chapter 28 - Her Life Story Part III |-|Vol. 6= Schwarzesmarken was originally published in Tech Gian magazine and later compiled into seven light novel volumes. Two extra volumes, titled "Requiem," were compiled from various Schwarzesmarken related short stories found in TSFIA and Cross Operation. Title: From the Bitter Rivalry Hereafter (released 12/12/2013, ISBN 978-4-04-729297-0) #Chapter 29 - Black Ripple #Chapter 30 - Your Name Is... #Chapter 31 - Path From Which You Can Not Return #Chapter 32 - Unforgiven Life #Chapter 33 - Scraping #Chapter 34 - Memories of You Part I #Chapter 35 - Memories of You Part II |-|Vol. 7= Schwarzesmarken was originally published in Tech Gian magazine and later compiled into seven light novel volumes. Two extra volumes, titled "Requiem," were compiled from various Schwarzesmarken related short stories found in TSFIA and Cross Operation. (released 29/03/2014, ISBN 978-4-04-729528-5) #Chapter 36 - Last Gamble (originally published as "Last Storm") #Chapter 37 - His and Her's Fourteen Verses Part I #Chapter 38 - His and Her's Fourteen Verses Part II #Chapter 39 - Fear's Limits, Emotion's Limits #Chapter 40 - Don't Give Up on Your Wish #Chapter 41 - Promise --- And Yet, You... #Epilogue |-|Requiem Vol. 1= Schwarzesmarken was originally published in Tech Gian magazine and later compiled into seven light novel volumes. Two extra volumes, titled "Requiem," were compiled from various Schwarzesmarken related short stories found in TSFIA and Cross Operation. Title: Prayer (released 30/07/2012, ISBN 978-4-04-728214-8) #In the City of Death #A Flower on Scorched Earth - Reason for Happiness #Steel Grave Shurtvenberg 1981 #Anett's Melancholy |-|Requiem Vol. 2= Schwarzesmarken was originally published in Tech Gian magazine and later compiled into seven light novel volumes. Two extra volumes, titled "Requiem," were compiled from various Schwarzesmarken related short stories found in TSFIA and Cross Operation. Title: Wish (released 29/07/2013, ISBN 978-4-04-729014-3) #For the Two who Can't Go Home #I Wonder, About Those Days of Happiness... #A Smile's Worth #Circe's Disaster Visual Novel A VN adaptation of the story was confirmed by age to be in development, with an expected release date of late 2015. In May 2015, Age announced that the VN will be split into 2 parts. The first VN, Schwarzesmarken: Kouketsu no Monshou (シュヴァルツェスマーケン 紅血の紋章), was released on the 27th of November, 2015, covering the events of Volume 1 to Volume 3 of the Light Novel. light novel シュヴァルツェスマーケン ふたつの故郷、ひとつの道 with the game The second VN, titled Schwarzesmarken: Martyrs (シュヴァルツェスマーケン 殉教者たち), was released on the 28th of October, 2016, and completes the story of Schwarzesmarken with three routes: * Our Hands: Katia Waldheim * Last Desires: Irisdina Bernhard * Lost Heaven: Lise Hohenstein Pre-ordered versions of both games came with a bonus book: *'Schwarzesmarken: Kouketsu no Monshou' came with シュヴァルツェスマーケン ふたつの故郷、ひとつの道 126 pages. *'Schwarzesmarken: Martyrs' came with the bonus book シュヴァルツェスマーケン 幸せでありますように 105 pages. Anime A twelve episode anime adaptation of Katia's route from the second visual novel was produced by ixtl and Liden Films and aired from January to March 2016. While praised for being a tight production despite its modest budget and time limitations, being agreed upon by many fans to be better paced and directed than Total Eclipse, the anime still drew controversy for its deviations, particularly those involving characterization and character arcs. Trivia * The title "Schwarzesmarken" is wrong written in German word, but this is intentional. In the story, a Soviet officer decided this name for the Unit. The correct German word would be "schwarzer Fleck" (black spot) or "schwarzes Zeichen" (black sign). * The title in particular is a reference to triage tags. A black tag is given to mortally wounded casualties from which no amount of medical attention can save. These casualties are thus passed over for other casualties who can be saved. The 666th ignore the pleas of their doomed comrades in order to complete their objectives (thus saving many more). Irisdina herself is given a black tag in the end, and on a grander sense, East Germany and Europe are wearing black tags and can only stave off the inevitable at best. External Links *Official LN Website *Official VN Website *Official Anime Website *Alternative Project LN Translation Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Characters (Schwarzemarken) Category:Novel Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Publications